The Princess of Ice
by Astra-Kate
Summary: When Harry's stuck learning Advanced magic from Moony, every other kid can go to Hogwarts. James snaps and punishes Harry to Hogwarts. He's ecstatic, until he meets the Head Girl. For some reason she just knows how to get under his skin. Coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and every other character belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry Potter, in his six foot glory, was leaning against the kitchen counter in number 12 Grimauld Place watching his godfather try to make lunch without the help of their House-Elf. He found it far too funny to see the Pureblood man try and squeeze mustard onto a small piece of bread.

It was Thursday morning and his father had been called into the office. Apparently there had been an anonymous tip of a Bellatrix LeStrange sighting and Harry sighed, moody at the thought of being forcibly held back from this attack. It made his blood boil thinking that James Potter was able to go on the hunt for the crazy bitch while he was not. Sure James had been in the Aurror business longer than Harry, but they were both at a emotional disadvantage - thirteen years ago, Lily Potter was found dead at the hands of said witch.

'Oi, Potter, if you're not going to help me make lunch, at least do something productive and clean that godforsaken place you call a room.' Sirius Black had his tongue poking from his lips, his face messed in concentration.

Harry smirked, 'I think you need supervision.' He crossed his arms and watched his godfather scowl.

'Little bugger,' the older man narrowed his eyes, 'get lost.' Harry smirked holding his hands up in surrender before he slunk away toward the staircase and up to the second floor.

His room wasn't as bad as Sirius made it out to be, but it definitely could use a good wipe down. He had one of the many master bedrooms, just alike his father, Sirius and Remus. Sirius and himself had their rooms on the second floor while Remus and James were on the third. As Harry waved his wand, the piles of clothes on the floor flew toward his closet while the windowsill and dressers were dusted, he flopped onto his bed bored and a little bit depressed.

The truth was, Harry had been looking forward to his revenge on Bellatrix LeStrange for almost six years now. He'd joined his father in the Aurror department only a year ago, but had been one of the few selected members of the Junior Aurror team since he was fourteen. But really, the whole reason he was there now was to one day catch Bellatrix and make her suffer the way he did everyday.

When his mother was murdered at Flourish and Blotts thirteen years ago, a young Harry was obliviously making her an enormous dinner back at home with his dad. After that day, Harry could clearly tell you that his father lost a lot. James Potter buried himself in work or when he was at home with Harry, they only stayed indoors. Godric's Hollow was their home, and stayed their home until the one day, coincidentally the only day, Sirius took him to the local playground where he fell from the high bars and broke his arm. That was the last day James ever let young Harry leave his sight and the last day they ever went back to Godric's Hollow.

Relieving himself of the short memories, Harry shook his head angrily. His father had always been protective of him when he was little, but after Sirius had taken him out of the protective enchantments around the house, James Potter stepped up his watchful duty. Sure Harry understood the reason why his old man didn't want anything to happen to him, but a kid could only take so much. Which was another reason of his rebellion. The Aurror team seemed like the perfect excuse to engage in a fight, let out his anger, get his hands dirty and, he supposed, to meet other kids.

Tucking his hands behind his head, Harry thought of all the things he'd missed when he was younger. Besides the normal outing to the park, he missed out on having a mother to kiss him goodnight, her inspiring words on how to woo the girl next door; god he even missed out on having a mother to scold him when he ran through the house. The incessant feeling of his heart being tugged on made Harry shake his head, the frown on his face turning to a smirk. Honestly though, who really cared if he couldn't run through the house? Not many kids could say they ate ice cream for breakfast! Some of the best things he could gain was having a house filled with his dad's best mates who let him do whatever he pleased.

Sure there were small things that he'd missed but how could he miss them if he didn't have them at all? Harry sighed, inspecting the ceiling with more interest. His eyes strayed from the topless witch poster Sirius had give him on his seventeenth birthday, a year ago. While all that was spectacular, truly what he felt most envious of anyone else his age in England was not being able to go to Hogwarts.

When he'd turned eleven and first gotten his letter, James had pried it from his hands, saying his Uncle Moony would teach him instead and that "Hogwarts was a whole lot of wasted hours doing assignments". That night was the fourth time Harry'd done accidental magic on his father, turning his black hair into a pink afro. Sirius and Remus wouldn't let him live it down to this day. Yet still, Harry was stuck at his new home, Grimmauld Place, learning about Advanced Charms, Potions, Transfiguration by the age of fifteen while already in the Junior Aurrors.

Huffing, Harry sat up and blocked all miserable thoughts of his misfortunes as he snatched his wand from his mattress and walked upstairs to the fourth floor to the library and the Floo Network. If he wasn't allowed to track down the hag, he was going to read up on Ancient Ruins. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't mind the subject unlike many before him (he was actually rather good at it), but Moony gave him a fifteen inch essay on Egyptian Hieroglyphs due next week. He was sure that his father and his friends were laughing at him behind his back, mocking how James had once said Hogwarts was too much work, while in reality Moony had given him, surely, twice as much as any Professor would.

As he opened the overly large doors to the ancient library and made his way to the A section, Harry mindlessly found a book of Egyptians while his eyes focused on the fireplace, which was still glowing green. Would it really be so bad for him to just go and ... help? His father would probably appreciate it in the end - maybe he might be a little pissed off, but he would be fine after he helped catch her. With the idea that it would be a win-win situation, Harry put his book down and grabbed Floo Powder before he stood in the flames and left for the Ministry.

When his feet hit the ground, and the swirling green flames left, Harry strode deliberately to the meeting room. He closed the door behind him and donned on the proper robes in record time before he browsed the array of Portkeys that lined the room. They had parchment under them, listed for where and what the Aurrors on duty were going after. Harry stopped at a toothbrush and read the sign that said:

_LeStrange Sighting  
>Head Aurror: J. Potter<br>Assistant: A. Longbottom  
>Junior: N. Tonks<em>

Harry snorted at the sight of Dora's name on the list to help his father. Yes, he would definitely need his help. If Alice Longbottom was on the case with his father, it meant Frank was too, and that meant so was Marleen. They were all excellent Aurrors, everyone knew that, and technically so was Dora, but she was still a Grade A target for disaster.

Taking his wand out of his pocket, Harry took a deep breath and smiled before he put a hand on the toothbrush. He disappeared without a sound, a strong tug behind his navel as the only successful sign it had worked. Landing on his back, Harry found himself at what looked to be a Manor. Standing and not bothering to wipe the dirt from his clothes, he edged forward, crouched with his wand at the ready. It was about time Bellatrix met her match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still J.K. Rowlings'.**

"Ha, look at itty, bitty, baby Potter!" The cackling high voice of a madwoman rang through the acres of property. It hadn't even been five minutes since Harry portkey'd in and she found him before he found her. His pride hurt the tiniest bit before he dismissed it with his first attack, which she made fun of. That would be the last time he cast a stunner.

Harry waved his wand in a complex fashion, a yellow whip-like flame appearing and charging at Bellatrix who scowled as she dove to avoid it. She counteracted with a jet of purple light that Harry skillfully blocked before he saw a white spell slash from his shoulder height to the grass near his right foot. He let his guard down, looking over at where the spell originated. Frank Longbottom was staring wide eyed at him and then to their target before Harry spotted his dad with his wand raised at him looking furious.

Alice screamed and Harry fell to the ground, with what felt like a chunk of his bicep being ripped from his body. With an anguished cry Harry slashed his wand upward in the general direction of LeStrange. It didn't hit its target, yet Harry had never been so happy. Marleen McKinnon suddenly appeared at his side and started firing curses with a split second difference, causing Bellatrix to stagger back. Harry grit his teeth and joined in, not sparing a look at his arm.

Marleen spun, twisting her body to avoid a green curse and waving her wand in a sharp arc, multiple red sparks flying from the end and each attaching themselves to LeStrange. She cried out in horror before simultaneously casting a _Reducto_ to the ground. Harry and Marleen flew backwards at the impact and landed in a heap. Harry saw Alice from where he now was on the ground, almost on top of McKinnon, run after Bellatrix with James hot on her heals. Both of them cast curses at her, and Harry growled impatiently as he heaved himself with his good arm off the ground.

Harry looked down at Marleen who hadn't moved since the hag blew up the ground at their feet. Harry called, _Evenerate,_ before he saw her groggily begin to shift her head. Harry glanced back over to where Frank was now blocking off the nearby forest to Bellatrix while his wife and James cast spells at her from behind. He wanted more than anything to apparate over to where they were fighting but leaving a man, or woman, behind was not the proper way. If Bellatrix was here, that meant there had to be more of her kind and there was no way in hell Harry was going to leave McKinnon by herself.

"Are you alright?" Harry tried to bite back his frustration at the older woman. She was partly the reason why he wasn't fighting.

Marleen McKinnon breathed, pointing vaguely, "Behind you."

Harry jumped and didn't wait to scrutinize his attacker before casting a stunner and instantly the large black figure crumpled to the ground. Harry crouched to Marleen, he got a better look at her and winced to see she had a rather large rock stuck in her side. She seemed to notice as well because she promptly stared at Harry worried before she feinted.

Harry bit his lip, putting a hand on her shoulder and rolling her slightly to the side. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood and Harry felt his heart rate increase. He never did very well with blood. Looking back towards the forest, he saw Frank and Alice Longbottom walking back toward them, James farther behind. His hopes dropped to the pit of his stomach when he saw his dad's head hung low. Fuck.

"Darling, are you alright?" Alice hiccuped. Frank had picked up Marleen easily in his arms just before she caught Harry. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even his best friend Neville, but Alice's hugs were amazing; worthy enough for him to give up his Firebolt just to have one guaranteed per day. Harry held on to Alice tighter.

"I'm fine. Where did she go?"

"Apparated," explained Dora, tripping as she came into view, "It's the Malfoy Manor. She must have control over the wards." Everyone was silent before heads began turning to their squad leader. "What now?"

James simply held out the toothbrush portkey and said without a glance to his son, "We go back to the Ministry." Alice kept a slim arm around Harry's shoulders until he straightened from her hug and it fell from his height. She quickly hooked it through his uninjured arm. Holding out a hand she caught the bristle end of the brush with Nymphadora. Alice narrowed her eyes watching James and Harry avoid each other. With a swift tug at her navel, she rolled her eyes and two seconds later, landed with her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Leaving Harry's side, she gave Frank a quick kiss and he disapparated with an unconscious Marleen. Alice drifted back to Harry who was staring at his father nervously. Nymphadora had already left.

Alice cleared her throat, "Be back in a flash, James." She ushered the eighteen-year old out of the room before James could bat an eyelash.

"Alright, lets get a good look at that arm of yours..." Alice pushed between Harry's shoulder blades, moving him toward the array of cubicles mashed together in the corner of the Aurror office. "Sit."

Harry grinned and did as he was told, his eyes wandered to the picture frame on the desk holding Neville, Frank and Alice. He picked up her name plate, fiddling with it.

"_Accio_ Essence of Dittany." Alice waved her left hand and the small bottle flew from her desk drawer. With her wand in her right she cast cleansing charms. Harry stared at her with awe.

"I thought only Albus Dumbledore could do wandless magic." The older woman looked up bemused at his wistful voice. She watched his green eyes for a lingering moment before he dropped his gaze.

"Well, in battle yes. It's not that difficult if you study. Lily and I tried to master it when we were in seventh year." Alice continued when Harry sat up straighter, she unstoppered the Dittany and tapped it on his angry looking skin. An unhealthy shade of smoke came off as new, pink skin started to stretch across his bicep. "We were pitiful at it mind you, but we still tried. I only started getting a handle on it four years ago."

"Could - could my mum do it too?" Harry stuttered, seeming to be nervous and childlike after he asked. Alice felt the corner of her lips twitch as she took his chin in her fingers.

Mrs Longbottom winked, "Between me and you, she was brilliant. Like always." A small grin made its way to Harry's face as she continued. "She used to throw your father and his friends for a loop when she ruined their pranks with some of her own. But don't tell them. They're still sure it was Peeves."

The thought of his mother going up against the Marauders made him chuckle. Alice continued to administer to his cuts and scrapes, again bringing his mind back to what his mother would do if she saw him now. He couldn't tell you how she'd react, with tears or in relief, because in all truth he couldn't remember her all that well. He did remember the simple stuff like how her hair smelt like vanilla frosting, or how her hugs so much resembled Alice's. Or maybe that was just Alice infiltrating his memories; at that he frowned, adamantly remembering his mother. He could even fight to remember, sometimes when he couldn't fall asleep at night, the way she would tell him stories about a giant squid that liked to eat treacle tart. It wasn't a mystery why that was his favourite desert. Much too soon, Harry's smile fell from knowing something so personal about his mother to thinking of the poltergeist he's heard so much about, but still couldn't put a face to.

He sent a forlorn look across the Aurror department to where he knew his father's office was. "How angry do you think he'll be?"

"You did go against orders," sighed Alice. "Which I'll scold you about later, sending yourself out there to be killed - what were you thinking?" Harry's trademark anger didn't even spike through his veins. He'd known Neville's mom to be over protective for far too long, and when she'd been talking she sounded more caring and worried than angry. He stayed silent and she patted his cheek. "It's best to get it over with sweetheart. Go use that Gryffindor bravery."

Finally Harry turned to look at the aging woman before him. It must have been a reflex reaction because she didn't seem to realize what she'd said, until Harry voiced it.

"Well I wouldn't know if I was in Gryffindor, now would I?" He got up and began walking away. "You never know Alice, after today, I might as well be in Slytherin."

Alice frowned, watching him square his shoulders, striding away. No, Slytherin just wouldn't do.

"You deliberately disobeyed orders!" James roared. Sinking against his seat, Harry stared anywhere but at his dad. "You know better than anyone else how much danger you put the crew and _yourself _in!"

"I didn't think it -"

"Exactly you didn't think did you!" James bellowed, 'Harold, I was _this close_ to cursing your head off!" Harry crossed his arms, fuming. "If you pull another stupid stunt like that I'll pull you straight off the Aurrors!"

"What's the problem here lads?" Minister Amelia Bones shut the door behind her, her eyes curiously wide at all the shouting she had just heard while on her ten minute overview of departments.

"This boy sabotaged the only good lead we've had on the remaining Death Eater's inner circle since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died." James pointed at him and Harry scoffed running a hand through his hair. He tugged out strands of his ebony hair and was less than surprised to see his hand was caked with blood.

"Was anyone injured?" Amelia asked, watching them both.

James nodded, 'McKinnon was sent to St Mungo's but she should be better within four hours."

"And who was the target?" The Minister sat down behind the Head Aurror desk of James, making herself at home. James didn't seem to mind, he was too busy glaring at his son.

Harry growled, hating how James was staring a hole into his temple, "LeStrange." He saw more than heard the Minister gasp and sit up straight.

James barked, "And this ruddy bastard lost her!"

"I already told you, if you'd just let me after her I could've gotten her in time!" Harry stood up shooting his chair back with momentum.

"Potter!" Amelia scolded, regaining her bearings slightly when both heads turned in her direction, "I meant James. watch your mouth!" Harry's green eyes were lit with anger and James' face softened for a moment before he turned away now looking more hurt than angry.

"I'll hear none of this anymore," Bones said standing up to her full height. She was still a good foot less than both Potter's in the room, but she commanded them quickly enough. "Harold Potter," Harry scowled at his full name and she challenged him silently with a raised eyebrow, "you injured one of our your teammates and an excellent Aurror with your rash decisions. You might not want to hear it, or acknowledge it, but you were childish today. Acting on raging emotions are not how we work here. Your privileges of being a Junior Aurror trainer for the next two weeks are suspended."

Harry gaped at the Minister, floundering in his suddenly blank mind. _It took him forever to get to get the position to teach the younger kids! _Harry felt himself grind his teeth as his father smirked beside him.

"I know the both of you will still go at it at home, but for right now, _all of the Ministry_ is off limits for your father-son arguments. If I hear one peep from the _both _of you, you're _both _suspended - got it?" ordered Amelia. Her blue eyes narrowed when silence fell on the room. She picked up a fistful of her mauve robes, growling under her breath about idiots, as she side stepped the desk and walked past Harry and James.

"And Captain Potter," she turned before grabbing the door, James stood at attention. Amelia glowered, "If I so much as notice you _staring _at your boy the wrong way, let alone call your own son a "bastard", I'll take it among myself to personally castrate you. He is not one of your Hogwart's mates. Do I make myself clear?" The temperature seemed to drop in the Head Aurror Office as Harry spared his father a look from the corner of his left eye and saw the older man stiffly nod. "Good day."

The silence got to be too much two minutes after the Minister for Magic left and Harry shuffled nervously and cleared his throat. He looked up to see James making his way to his desk.

"I - Dad, I'm," Harry sighed deflated and running another hand through his hair. James did as well.

James' hazel eyes seemed unyielding from behind his signature glasses, "We'll talk more when I get home." Harry could only nod and leave, quietly closing the door behind him. As soon as he stepped out he huffed and stormed to the Floo Network when every Aurror turned his way. Didn't they have anything better to do? He tossed down a handful of powder, not noticing Alice Longbottom was storming her way into the office he'd just left. He disappeared with a flash of green.

Several hours later, Harry was sulking in his room for the second time. This time instead of laying flat on his back, he was sitting atop his desk looking out into the black outside, liking how it mirrored his mood. Strangely all thoughts of Bella-bitch were erased from his memory, and replaced with his mother. He'd thought about her so much in one day it astounded him that the last time he'd allowed himself to reminisce was over a month ago.

Before he'd sat down, he'd pulled a worn photo of Lily Potter from his bedside drawer and couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful, so full of life that it made him blink back tears. She didn't look older than himself now, grinning at the camera flash before giggling uncontrollably and waving her book threatening at the photographer. He rarely ever cried, but tonight was a night from hell apparently because the six foot, almost nineteen-year old, known to be the most skilled Junior Aurror the Ministry had ever had, was bawling over a small photograph.

He wiped at his face roughly, hiccuping pathetically, he'd allow himself this once to hurt so deeply inside his chest that he felt like ripping his insides out would feel much better. Then tomorrow he'd scheme to kill LeStrange, once and for all. Harry had just begun to look back at Lily, waving her book, when the unmistakable sound of the library Floo roared and loud footsteps thudded down the staircase.

Harry was up and running from his room, absently reaching for something off his bedside before following.

"This isn't up for discussion." Harry stood a flight up, hovering over the banister with a pair of Extendable Ears. He'd snatched them from the Aurror Divisions' equipment room a couple weeks ago, but hadn't gotten around to trying it. They were sponsored by some twins who were trying to get a good reputation for their products.

Sirius, Remus had been down stairs when he got home, and he'd avoided both of them and their questions while he got a butterbeer from the fridge and a couple cookies. He was sure they both knew what happened today now, considering it must have been his dad just got home. Harry laughed humorlessly, happy that when he'd got home he'd thrown things around before he _Reparo_'d them back. It was better to have gotten his anger out before. Now he was curious.

Hence, the Extendable Ear.

"You can't talk me out of it Moony, he's going and that's it!" Harry frowned holding the flesh ear closer to his own.

"Think about it Prongs, the kid wants to be there." Sirius' voice echoed with laughter, "Harry's wanted to go there since he was four and Lils first told him about the Giant Squid -" Harry's smile began widening.

"Exactly, you punishing him there would be like an early Christmas present." Harry concluded that was Remus. He shook the Ear, the stupid things were faulty if he couldn't tell the voice of who was speaking in his own living room.

"Fine then," James huffed, it sounded like he started pacing. "No Marauder's Map." Harry snorted.

"He's already got it memorized." He nodded up on the second floor.

James said again. "Fine, he needs to join the Gobstones Club."

Sirius spoke. "Harsh."

"Hey, I was on that team." Harry rolled his eyes, of course it was Moony.

"Fine, how about taking courses we make him go for?" The green eyed wizard rolled his eyes. Really? They were scheming about classes?

Sirius listed. "Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Ancient Ruins and Divination."

"I'd like to think I'd taught him enough to surpass Hogwart's curriculum." Remus sounded high strung.

"Whatever you say Moony." A smack rang through Harry's ear faintly.

"How're you even going to get him in? He's almost nineteen, he'd graduate at twenty. A full, what, _two_ years older than the graduating class."

Harry could just picture his father crossing his arms. "I explained that to McGonagall before I left the office."

"How _is_ old Minnie?" Harry repeated him, confused. "Haven't spoken to her in ages."

"She's still Transfiguration Professor and doesn't want any visits from you." James continued, "He should tutor if you think so Remus, it'd keep him busy. He can join all the clubs. That'd really knock his socks off."

Harry narrowed his eyes hearing his dad guffaw. "Oh, and no Quidditch!" Harry nearly dropped the Ear.

"You can't do that to the poor kid!" Sirius shouted in indignation and Harry cheered his godfather on, even if he couldn't hear him.

"Sure I can, I'm his father and he nearly killed Marleen today."

"If I didn't know you I'd say you had something going on with Marley." Harry felt his heart stop, his mind soaring back to where he'd left the old picture of his mother on his desk.

"Shut up Padfoot." His dad and Remus countered, making it possible to breathe easy again.

"When should we tell him?"

"I bet he's dying to know what the hell we've been up to."

"That is if he isn't outside right now."

Harry rolled up the Extendable Ear, dashing toward his open bedroom door with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "Impossible, we sound proofed it."

Sirius snorted, "Five galleons." They started walking up the stairs.

"You're on." James must have shook on it because Sirius laughed loudly and skipped stairs, gaining on Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm still sitting in the extremely small place that has my only internet source. So, no, I still don't own it.  
><strong>

****Foreword: Say hullo to Hermione Granger.. :) FYI, when there's mention of "football" it's actually English soccer, and if you can find the reference the Relative-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, even if it's way too brief, kudos to you. Also a small _Warning_: I can't remember exactly what consists of a 'Teen Rated' story, but this chapter, and later succeeding it will be having language that most teenagers today use. I'm sure that most can relate to it, hopefully they don't but it's understandable.  
><strong>**

******And just so you all know, I've tried to update this so much sooner, but my computers an idiot.** Also, music seems to spur on my thoughts, so just in case you'd like to listen to something and read, youtube: Back Home by Gym Class Heroes.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Harry crossed his arms and groaned, sliding down into a lumpy chair in the "Second Chief" of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office. It was only noon and his body hurt like none other despite that he'd reached the maximum intake of Pepper-Up Potions. His dad sent him to another job (also known as "Mission Torture Harry: Part Three") and he couldn't refuse because this time it was backed backed by the second in command. Unlike his other new disciplines, like washing all the dishes without magic, Harry stuck to Bounty duty for two weeks.<p>

It couldn't have helped his case that he'd ditched home and work the night before at ten and didn't return home until two that morning. Neville was home from school, had been for a little less than a month, but being put under house arrest made it so Harry barely ever saw his best friend. When Harry finally snuck out, it was rather late and the both of them just laid around, too lazy to actually get up and play Exploding Snap. Harry snorted, the lucky sod was probably still asleep in his bed.

'C'mon now, Junior, my job isn't that bad.' Harry sleepily opened his eyes to grin at Sadie Waters. He watched her toss her robes over her chair and tie her long brown tresses hastily at her neck before she picked up a folder from her desk and lazily began flipping through it. Her authority, yet carelessness, was one of his favourite things about her. 'One would think you'd be over the moon.'

Blue eyes met emerald and her quirky grin turned to a frown. 'You know you can talk to me about anything, right?'

'Of course,' said Harry, a mask of aloofness and a smirk on his face. He watching her huff and walk from her bookcase to behind his chair. He grinned toothily up at her as she stared down at him. He distracted, 'You look, funny, when you're upside down.'

Sadie responded, 'Well you look funny all the time.' Harry snorted and jumped slightly when her lips caught his. Chuckling, he reached for her neck behind her hair and pulled her impossibly closer. Running his tongue at her lips, he laughed against her when she melted. Kissing her lips repeatedly, he pulled away taking a deep breath and watched her blue eyes flutter open. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Do you always attack your visitors like this?'

Sadie rolled her eyes. 'Of course. I did grow up in France. It is customary to greet those you care for with a kiss.' She gave him a peck. 'But sometimes I reserve the steamier ones for my boyfriend.'

Harry gently pulled her back down by her collar, 'That's good to know. I'd hate to have my girlfriend snogging every bloke that came in here.' Sadie giggled against his lips, soon losing herself and dashing her tongue in his mouth before he could ease them into a deeper kiss. Moments later, Sadie sighed as Harry trailed kisses from her lips to her chin and ear.

'So, love, what do you have for me today?' Releasing her neck and licking his bottom lip, Harry chuckled as Sadie stood still, blinking. 'Love?'

'Oh, right.' She slowly shuffled her feet to stand behind her desk. Harry watched her sink into her chair with a small crease between her eyebrows. 'There's a small one at the Leaky Cauldron. Room two twenty three. Woman by the name of Lola Summers and she's a real treat, so you'll have fun.'

Harry rubbed his forehead, 'What's she wanted for?'

'Causing ruckus in a muggle neighbourhood,' Sadie ran her fingers through her hair, 'Stripping in broad daylight too.'

'Sounds like a peach.' Harry rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up. Sadie giggled as he made his way to her, moving her hair behind her ear and laying kisses on her neck. 'I'd much rather stay with you. Rather than some streaker.'

She swatted him away, 'Oh I see, you just want to see me starkers. Get lost, Potter.' Harry smirked, pecking her lips before standing up.

'Nothing I haven't already seen before.' Sadie frowned, horribly hiding a growing grin as her emerald eyed boyfriend winked. She bit her lip and watched his jean clad hips move as he walked toward the exit. He suddenly stopped, halfway through the door.

'You were checking me out, weren't you?' Harry paused, rolling his eyes. 'I hate it when you do that.'

Sadie smirked, pulling out her hair and giving him her sauciest wink. 'Maybe if you get that cute bum back soon I'll pull a Lola Summers for you.' Harry yanked open the door and shot straight toward the Floo Network. With Sadie's laughter still ringing in his ears he was engulfed with green flames.

As it turned out, just as Harry escaped the many arms of Ms Lola, I-don't-wear-clothes-when-I-answer-the-door, Summers and brought her into the Ministry with a over sized robe, Sadie was missing from her office. He cursed his bad luck for a moment longer than he should have and ran into the most annoying new Aurror in the elevator.

Harry winced seeing the blond. Craig Johnston was a douche, and only proved it when he hit on Sadie not even a week ago, in front of Harry. Johnston was fresh from the two year training program, did everything by the book and had an annoying nasal voice. 'Hullo Potter.' Harry tried not to screw up his face in agony. The blond's voice seemed to get worse every time he spoke.

'Craig.' He responded, even though his every fiber told him not too. Crunching into the back corner of the lift, Harry crossed his fingers and prayed under his breath that the bloke didn't follow him.

'Did you hear about the sighting less than twenty minutes ago?' The eighteen-year old's shoulder's dropped heavily in defeat. Obviously he couldn't take a hint.

Harry rubbed his forehead, 'No. Who is it this time?'

'Blimey, well if you haven't been told I guess I shouldn't.' Harry glowered as Johnston grinned. 'I suppose since you haven't been in the office lately you wouldn't know.'

'Who is it Johnston?' Craig grinned at the sound of Harry's impatience, turning his back to the youngest Potter he walked from the lift.

Craig Johnston turned at the last moment, with a look practiced surprise. 'Why LeStrange, of course.'

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes before hand and approximately a two and a half hour car ride from the Ministry, a small battle broke out in a Muggle cafe in Bloomsbury. Life had been fine and dandy for a brunette, sixteen-year old up until the door chimed and in stormed a spit fire of testosterone. She was a month finished from her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the day after returning home she replaced her books with a calm and familiar coffee shop that had university bound students working in deep purple aprons.<p>

Waitressing didn't inspire her mind like studying Transfiguration did, so usually she recited her latest reading material while on the job. Not even once did she ever slip up and utter a spell under her breath. Honestly, Hermione Jean Granger _is_ the Brightest Witch to grace Hogwarts in over a century. But like all brilliant minds, Hermione was hiding something. Never could she contain something so terrible, but it was something all right.

'Who needs you anyways, you selfish whore!' The testosterone who had stormed in a moment earlier, was purple in the face and screaming, in what Hermione found was an embarrassingly public place. Her respected place of employment at that. 'Hell, if I'd gone out with your _sister_, I would have gotten more action!'

Hermione scoffed, hiding her hurt as she said under her breath, 'Obviously he needs to consult a dictionary -' She continued pouring coffee, ignoring him while the rest of the shop watched with morbid fascination.

Hermione Granger had many standards for herself, often showing how mature she was for such young an age. Her number one was being perfectly content to never meddle in others business, even if it was her younger sister's love life.

Not many people knew she had a younger sibling, because of their many differences and Mary never went out of her way to tell people she did have one. Mary Louise was everything she wasn't, small figure, tamable hair, giggly, fairly tall and athletic whereas Hermione was short, a little on the round side, opinionated, owner of a frizzy mast of hair and would seriously break something if she ever came in contact with a football. Their parents always joked that Mary got her fathers looks and her mothers character while Hermione got the opposite. Then there was the final fact that Mary was as Muggle as they come, and Hermione was an extremely bright witch.

Carrying on in the small cafe as a waitress, Hermione was flagged down by an impatient business man with about two chins accompanied by a horribly small mustache and was nearly run over by the purple-faced boy. Apparently he was on a quick getaway as he didn't stop to pick up the small booklet she dropped in shock.

'Wait!' A petite girl, unknown as her sister, was chasing after him not a moment after he'd given Hermione a scathing look. 'Jake _wait_!'

Hermione finished giving the large man his tab, wishing him a good day before she heard the bell above the door ring. She bit her lip, feeling the smallest bit out of place for once in her life. Mary racing after a boy wasn't new, but Mary racing after a boy who apparently only wanted her for her womanly bits was totally unacceptable. At least in Hermione's books. Although maybe she could have just been running away from the embarrassing scene just created. It was rather hard to read someone like Mary, even more when Hermione spent three quarters of the year shipped off at Hogwarts.

All eyes were searching around the cafe in bemusement and Hermione was surprised to find it made her feel sorry for her baby sister. It was familiar to know that no one in their family liked being the center of attention, but she was probably the only one could understood why Mary ran away. Considering that after six years at a "prestigious boarding school" where she was treated like the plague, Hermione knew exactly what it was like to want to make a quick escape. So it was only natural for her to do what older sisters do in situations like these.

She cleared her throat and said loudly, 'Coffee, anyone?' With a nervous grin she watched hands fly into the air. It was her job to take the attention from Mary, even if it made her uncomfortable, because it was what sisters did.

The next ten minutes of pouring and making more coffee was one of the most hectic experiences since studying for her end of the year exams. One of the other girls left for an unannounced smoke break, leaving Hermione alone to take orders, pour more coffee and deliver meals. She most definitely would have noticed the locking front door after a wild haired woman walked in wearing a robe. Yet, as Hermione was elbow deep in waffles, she jumped in shock when a frier in the back erupted into flames.

It was uncanny how quiet the shop got before the highest level of screams started. Almost instantaneously after, Hermione spun on her heals to see a cackling woman waving a stick at the kitchen causing the grills to burst into startling heat. Fumbling with the coffee pot still in her fingers, she saw it shatter against the tiles before she reached for her wand.

Suddenly an older gentleman she was just serving fell like a dead weight by her left leg, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Hermione gasped and dove under a table, ripping her wand from under her t-shirt where it was stuck against her skin. More laughter rang out from above her, a sound of pure madness, as jet green curses shot near where she was hidden. She didn't need to be a genius to know what that spell meant. For a single moment, the thought of her sister running from the cafe earlier made it a little easier to think clearly. If Mary was still here, Hermione couldn't imagine how difficult it would have been, trying to protect her and fight at the same time.

Hermione peeked her head from behind a booths vinyl seats, spotting the black haired lady before she pointed her wand. '_Confundus_!' '_Aguamenti_.' '_Furnunculus_.' With an squeak she fell hidden back under her table. Now that the woman was no longer targeting defenseless Muggles, she'd unfortunately found a witch in her midst. Hermione muttered under her breath and bit her lip, attempting to think.

'_Calamitatis_.' She whispered, glad that the loud sound of Muggles struggling with leaving in herds and the woman calling out in surprise covered her voice. The feeling of an egg being cracked over her head and her body tingling had Hermione breathing a sigh of relief before she slowly crawled from under the table, inching in a wide circle away from her attacker.

She looked familiar. Hermione watched the woman explode tables, moving down the line to the exact one where she just was, hunting for her. Now was not the time to laugh, but if it were Hermione would have erupted into giggles because the wild woman had boils covering her face. Still creeping toward the side door, Hermione noticed the Muggles were watching the woman with wide eyes and banging at the doors, screaming just as loud.

'Why hello there, _Finite Incantatum_.' Hermione stiffened turning to see Bellatrix was too near with a decaying smile. 'You should watch your footprints, sweetums.'

'_Flipendo_,' Hermione stuttered, startling Bellatrix and herself as the older lady flew across the cafe and crunched her back into the front window. LeStrange's eyes turned dark and Hermione dove under another overturned table, gasping in shortened breaths as a riffle of curses hit the thick, marble table. Turning her wand on the pedestrians, she cast another Confundus Charm and barely shot a shield around herself when a yellow flame hit it.

'_Crucio_.' Hermione cast another shield. '_Reducto_.' She screamed hiding her face as a counter of clean coffee and tea mugs shattered and her shield charm wavered, sending shards of ceramic at her face.

Just has Hermione clutched at her face, turning dizzy at the sight of her blood, seven voices rang out shouting spells_. _Sagging with relief, Hermione rested her head against the cool floor and gasped for even breaths. Of course she was a Muggleborn herself and therefore didn't understand the exact efficiency of the Ministry of Magic, but she hoped that Aurrors would have come a lot sooner.

A large crack rang through the shop and Hermione closed her eyes in pain. It was the unmistakable sound of Apparation and she was more than sure that the Aurrors would not have left so suddenly.

A woman gasped, 'James, so many Muggles -'

'I know, Dora.' The responding voice sounded strangled and not at all angry, just disappointed.

'They're confunded,' another replied, their voice much closer to the struggling and still alive Muggles, 'for now.' Hermione lay down, her eyes shut tight as she tried to rid the memory of an attack in her hometown.

'Oi, this one's breathing!' Hermione blinked, startling a man with honey hair. A clamour of feet soon reached her eyesight and Hermione flinched when a wand was pointed at her. She clutched her own wand in response, barely noticing the small crowd gathered were watching her with wide eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat, 'I think I'm going to throw up.' She stared at a messy-haired man wearing a badge. Suddenly a trash can was conjured and she took it gratefully.

The badge spoke, crouching to her level. 'Um, what's your name - miss?'

'Hermione Granger.' She turned her brown eyes to him briefly before tucking her head between her knees. 'And you?'

'James Potter, Head Aurror.' Hermione stuck out a hand, not moving from her position. She felt him shake it.

Hermione said weakly, 'Nice to meet you, sir.'

'Pleasure's all mine.' He cleared his throat, James' voice changing from amused to serious. 'Can you possibly tell me why a wanted Death Eater was here?' Hermione glanced at him, paling further.

'Stupid to think she'd be able to tell you that.' A woman snorted, fixing the diner to a rightened state.

James huffed, 'I thought I'd at least ask, Dora. Do you mind?' She shrugged and he continued. 'So, Miss Granger, were you the caster of the Confudus Charm on these Muggles?'

Hermione gasped, her suddenly hyperventilating gone. 'Oh sir! I didn't mean to inflict harm on Muggles! Did I break the decree of underage wizardry? Oh no, am I to be expelled?' James blinked owlishly as the small girl before him suddenly turned red in the face and thrust her head between her knees again.

'Well, not exactly.' James awkwardly patted her hair, watching her body rise in panicked breaths. 'You did the Ministry a favour in fighting back. If you hadn't, these Muggles as well as yourself, would have died.'

'But some did!' Hermione's eyes started welling. She felt pathetic, here she was being the most emotional in her entire life in front of a complete stranger.

'Listen here Hermione,' James sat himself down beside her. 'You can't save everyone. You're a little young to learn that, but it's a lesson that people, especially Aurrors, need to learn.' James' face suddenly turned down, and Hermione felt him run his hand across her shoulders soothingly. She didn't notice his change in expression.

She grumbled, 'Good thing I'd rather not be an Aurror.' Hearing small chuckles, Hermione looked up to see James grinning. Smiling shyly herself she watched him turn surprised to the doorway when it sprang open. Hermione's smile slid off her face, unconsciously sliding behind the man with a badge.

'Where is she?' Hermione tried peeking around her new friend, the Head Aurror, only to see another mop of black hair.

'She's gone,' James sounded lethal, causing Hermione to shift away from him. 'But I'd like to know what the _bloody hell_ you're doing here! Did I not give you explicit instructions to not become involved with these cases?'

'You did, but what makes you think that I'm just going to let her go?' The man, similar to the Head Aurror but with green eyes instead of hazel, came forward. He glared down at both James and herself with what looked like fury. Suddenly she felt James retract his hand from her back and stand. It was surprising how her feeling of safety left and she placed her head back down to retch toward the conjured garbage. 'Found yourself a new trainee? A little young isn't she?'

James barked, 'Harry, I want you to march right back to your Bounty Hunt. Stay away from LeStrange.'

This Harry snickered, 'In case you hadn't noticed dad, I'm turning nineteen, the time when you could tell me what to do was my under seventeen years.'

'Then I'm telling you as your superior, not your father.' Hermione tried to hide herself behind her knees, only to find she'd much rather actually be gone than just hiding. Standing on wobbly feet, she heaved herself along the newly repaired tables and away from the fighting father-son duo.

It surprised her to hear James' son asked after her, not his father. 'Hey, where is she going?'

'Miss Granger?'

She turned sheepishly, 'I figured it was a private moment.' Simultaneously she watched both men roll their eyes. It was starting to freak her out at how alike they seemed.

'You must be daft,' muttered Harry.

Hermione's anger spiked and she limped forward, 'Excuse me? I am _not_ daft!'

Harry frowned. 'No one said -'

'I heard you!' She shrieked, not really knowing why she was suddenly defensive. After fighting in a battle she was sure she'd end up in a body bag, Hermione was past being relieved and panicked. 'If I were a daft sixteen-year girl, would I have been able to best LeStrange by myself for fifteen minutes? No!'

Harry stumbled back surprised as she advanced on him. He watched Dora come from no where and sit herself down to watch. He glowered at her smirk before turning his attention back to the small brunette who was reaching up to poke his chest angrily.

'Well you did a horrible job if she got away!' rebutted Harry. Hermione's face morphed into fury, hobbling toward him and jabbing again.

'You've just got a stick up your arse since you're stuck dealing with overweight wizards late for their parole while I was up against a Death Eater!' Harry suddenly stood rigid and leaned over her.

'You listen here you, _witch_,' Harry sounded much more ready to say a different word, 'I've trained almost half my life for a moment like this and your petty hero card is not going to work against me like it must have on my father. You may have a couple scratches, but those mean nothing. The purple apron around your middle will be the life you're stuck with, so stick to your job and I'll stick to mine. Clear?'

'Alrighty then,' Dora jumped from her high counter to intervene. James was rubbing his forehead in pain. 'I think its about time you left Harry. Miss Granger did have a tiring day.' The two teens continued to glare at one another. 'Say goodbye Harry.' Moving to grab his shoulder, he shrugged from her grasp before narrowing his eyes at Hermione before storming away.

Dora sighed, smiling toothily at the younger witch. 'We haven't met, but I'm Tonks. They call me Dora but I prefer Tonks.' She held out her hand.

'Right,' said Hermione shaking it, 'I'm Hermione.'

'I hear you're quite bright.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows incredulously. Tonks shrugged gently steering the small girl away. 'I thought it was at least worth a try. C'mon, it's time for some good ol' questioning.'

* * *

><p><strong>Disillusion<strong> **in Latin, can be translated to Calamitatis.**

**Hopefully this chapter was up to your standards. I'm almost done the next one. Please review to tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Foreword: OK, so my extreme apologies, school was hectic and I had numerous panic attacks which lead to me vowing to not to post until I was done exams. So, currently (post exams), I'm working my bum off to update all my stories with chapters in advance. Please review once you're done, it'd mean a lot to me... even if you decide to just scream at me for not posting. This time its Carly Rae Jepson: "Curiosity" and "Accidentally in Love": Counting Crows.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Hermione?' A sweet as sugar British accent rang through the kitchen and to the front door. 'Darling, why are you home so late? Your father and I thought your shift ended at six.'<p>

Hermione sighed and hung up her coat slowly, kicking off her shoes and placing them upright with their heals against the baseboard. Her mother wouldn't sound so calm in a moment when she saw the gashes across her neck and cheeks.

'Tonight's your favourite, cumberland sausage.' Abagail Granger wiped her hands daintily on a home-knit towel while meeting her daughter in the front entrance. Abby's jaw dropped. '_Hermione Jean_, you tell me what happened and you tell me right now!'

'Mum,' shying away from her mother's searching look (and the hands grasping her shoulders so tightly she could feel the bruises already) Hermione looked away. 'Cumberland sausage isn't my favourite - its Mary's.'

'Pish posh,' Abigail tisked, 'darling, tell me who did this to you.'

'There was a little accident at the diner. A wizard accident.' Hermione brushed her hair behind her ear before her mother could for her. 'It's alright. The Wizard Police showed and took care of it.'

'Abby, is my little Hermit home?' Hermione flushed and tried to hide herself behind her mass of bushy hair as her father sounded down the stairs. 'Did you tell her you made Mary's favourite?'

'Your daughter was out fighting _wizards_, Evan!'

He stopped on the stairs, 'Did you really? How'd it go, did you win pumpkin? What - it's an honest question, Abby.' Hermione watched her mother turn purple, glaring at her father.

'Yes daddy,' replied Hermione honesty, 'I did pretty well until the Head of Police, Mister Potter, showed up. Mary had left moments before it happened, so she was fine.'

Abigail gasped, towel falling to the floor, 'Mary was there? She was supposed to be at -' Hermione squinted her eyes, confused. She watched her mother take a deep breath, hold to the bottom of the staircase railing and scream to the second floor. 'MARY LOUISE, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!'

Evan chuckled, finishing his descent from the staircase and wrapping an arm around his eldest daughter's shoulders before leading her toward the kitchen. His wife was spirited, he'd give her that. Her personality of being a die-hard sport lover but also a smashing housewife somehow changed her from the quirky woman he fell in love with, but it was moments like this that he took the time to appreciate. Abigail usually hid herself behind what she thought was a proper image for a respected dentist and housewife, but when their children stood out of line - Evan sniggered, oh was she fun.

As the father of two girls, Evan wasn't stupid. He knew never to take sides and not to favour one over the other, but very secretly, Hermione _was_ his first born. His eldest certainly had a lot going for her, she was brilliant and gave him less heart failure when she didn't stay out past curfew. While Mary got her mother's character, Hermione got her looks and her fierceness. Evan knew he could never choose between the two, but then again Hermione was definitely a "model child". Yet, Mary was a girl any father would be proud of, being involved in almost every sport.

Evan came to the conclusion finally that in his current situation, he'd much rather be with his oldest daughter. He knew not to be too worried about his youngest sassing out her mother, she was much too quiet alike himself in confrontations.

'Tell me what happened,' Evan reached for a wet towel and after sitting Hermione down he moved to wipe at her face. Hermione shied away again. 'Ah, did they put that magic goop on you again?' She nodded, making room for him to sit beside her. 'Fascinating. What colour was it this time?'

Hermione shrugged, 'The same as always daddy, blue.' They were both silent for a moment, staring at their already set dinner.

'Can you tell me what happened?' Evan held up his hands when she shot him a worried look. 'I promise not to tell your mother.'

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. 'You remember when I told you about these dark people I read in one of my books? They're called Death Eaters. Well, most are in the Wizard Prison, Azkaban, but this one woman who came into the shop today was one of them. We, had a scuffle, I guess you could say, and it was really a close call before the Aurrors - sorry, I mean Police, got there.'

Evan's eyes turned angry. 'What happened to get all the scratches?'

'She exploded a pile of coffee cups.' Hermione put her hand, palm up on the table, inviting her dad to twine his hand with hers. 'But it's alright, they'll be gone by tonight.'

'I'm not to sure if I like what this world has done for you,' Evan said watching his eldest closely. He saw her begin to object. 'No, listen, if I had any sense of good parenting I would have yanked you out after a Troll attack in your first year at Hogwarts, but I didn't. I also know that I don't stand a chance against your logic, although mine comes pretty close. But I do know, that if you had left this life, moments like today could still happen, only you'd be less prepared.'

Hermione smiled softly, watching him do the same. 'Thanks.'

'All in a days work,' Evan sighed. 'The only thing I don't mind about you being a witch is this Quidditch game, which I'm very disappointed that you don't play.'

Hermione frowned, 'You know exactly why I don't play.'

Evan snorted. 'Hermione, you and I both know, there can't be people as evil as these Eaters of Death, without a proper leader. What happened to theirs?' He watched her brow furrow.

'Well that's difficult to explain,' she looked at the tablecloth, as if deciphering it. 'Obviously there was a leader, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or some other rubbish, but how he disappeared is a mystery. The most I've read was that the Aurror who came today, James Potter, was part of the group that lead to his "defeat", but besides that there isn't much on him. Anything else they tell in books are the mass murders.'

'Well, that makes me feel loads better. Do these murders have anything to do with muggleborns like yourself?' Hermione sighed heavily and Evan took that as a yes. He cursed under his breath. 'I'll never know why I let you go back there every year. Where's your owl? I need to talk to that Dumble-person.'

* * *

><p>'You're awfully chipper this morning.'<p>

Harry flinched, slipping on the nonadhesive shower floor. 'Don't you knock!'

Sirius ignored his godson, grabbing his toothbrush off the counter to begin brushing. 'We're all family here.'

A sopping Harry glared at his godfather, his head appearing from around the shower curtain to yank a towel from the hanger. Quickly he retreated. 'Maybe not really, but I've seen you at all ages, pup.'

Harry wrapped the towel around his waist, stumbling from behind the tub. He scrubbed at his hair with his bare hand, 'You don't need to go around professing it to the world.'

'Afraid your girlfriend's going to get jealous?' Harry slipped, flailing his arms. He glared.

'What did you say?'

'You can't honestly expect me to not know about your new bird,' Sirius snorted, foam bubbling further from his mouth. 'You're as subtle as a Filbuster's Firework. I knew when it started three months ago.' Harry ducked his head, but not before sending his godfather another annoyed look, and headed toward the open door and down the hallway to his room.

Sirius spat in the sink, hollering as his godson left, 'Just remember those special spells Harry-kins, we don't want any more sprongs around this place!'

'SHUT UP PADFOOT!' Sirius sniggered before continuing to brush his teeth. Harry was far too easy to rile up, especially if it was about his private life. Not once did Sirius, Moony or James meet any of Harry's numerous girlfriends which made it all the more fun to bug him about them.

Remus knocked on the frame of the open bathroom door, 'Did I hear something about sprongs? Why do we need more sprongs? Harry's more than enough trouble -'

'Harry's got a new bird.' Sirius watched his old schoolmate raise his eyebrows before heading off toward Harry's bedroom. Sirius grinned and followed, clapping his hands with glee. Remus knocked, pushing Sirius back when he made to barge in.

'Hey, Junior, why did I need to learn from Padfoot that you're dating again! She's from the Ministry, I gather? It's not like I have much to go off of here -' Remus chuckled with Sirius, 'I thought I was the one you trusted.'

Harry's door swung open, nearly knocking back two of his three guardians. 'It's none of your business.' The door slammed shut. Remus shared a Marauder smirk with one of his best friends before knocking again.

'Sure it's our business, we need to warn her about you.'

'Like hell you will.' Harry's voice was muffled by the door. Sirius sniggered.

'Is she a a red head?' Remus questioned, 'Or maybe she hated your guts? Potter's seem to like a challenge...'

'She's _not_ a challenge.'

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'That's what your father said at one time too. Is she a brunette? I bet she is -' Padfoot knocked Remus' shoulder enthusiastically, 'Which reminds me, when were you going to tell us about your party in a muggle cafe? I hear a bird there put you in your place. I'd give my wand arm just to see that...'

Harry's bedroom door was flung open again. Remus staggered back, Sirius ramming into him, from Harry's quick advance. 'She's a daft, munter who wouldn't be able to find a brush if it smacked her on the arse!'

Sirius frowned, 'Hey mate, that's not very -' Remus held up a hand.

'Harry, I'll have you know I was at the Ministry when she came in. She was rather helpful and she's nothing of the ugly sort.' Remus' brow furrowed seeing Harry seethe, his face turning redder.

'Well you obviously didn't stay long enough around that nutter!' The green eyed wizard made to slam his door again. 'She had the gall to tell me I can't do my job right when she's the nasty little blighter who lost LeStrange! A Muggleborn too no doubt, why is it always the unprepared ones who fight the battles?'

'Watch it Harry,' Remus' voice darkened, 'your mother was a Muggleborn and a great witch.'

Harry softened slightly before glowering, 'All I'm saying is that she lost LeStrange and it's because she wasn't prepared. Bollocks, she didn't even know who she was up against!'

'Can you really blame the bird for losing her?' Sirius threw up his hands, sticking his foot in the door before it shut. 'She hasn't had any training and is damn lucky to be alive when up against Bella. Bugger Harry, you've been in her position before as the one who's let LeStrange fall through your fingers - why are you being such a prick?'

'Don't defend her!' He shouted, 'I'm not about to have some underage witch tell me how to do my own job!' Shoving his godfather's foot out from his door, he glared at the two of them before slamming the door with a loud _thwack_.

'Well, that went well.' Remus eyed Sirius who was still frowning.

'I'll say. We teased him for only a minute before he went to town on the Granger-girl.' Sirius scratched the back of his neck, 'Well c'mon, Crimp's probably got breakfast ready.'

Inside his room, Harry was still seething. Last night was a nightmare; after the second sighting of Bella he had arrested an overweight forty-year old wizard with more force than necessary and spent the rest of the night steadily avoiding Sadie. When he finally got home he fell into a pitiful sleep, thinking of diners and eggs with dead Muggles littering the floor and an arse of a girl with frizzy brown hair. Everything had seemed fine when he woke up to the blazing sun that morning, everything leading up to his shower at least.

Harry flopped onto his bed carelessly, tossing an arm over his eyes and sighing loudly. It wasn't because she was a Muggle that he hated her, even hate seemed like too strong a word now. He "hated" her because she was there and he wasn't. Harry snorted, giving a small credit to the brown-haired girl. Bellatrix wasn't easy, the scrapes on the younger girls face were proof, and considering she was still alive was - good. Frowning, he sat up frustrated with himself.

Why the hell was he giving her credit? She threw her three minute battle in his face and told him he was unfit to be an Aurror in less than a minute. Who did she think she was, Merlin? After _one_ run in with a Death Eater... Harry jumped toward his dresser, no longer thinking that she was brave to stand her ground yesterday. No, right now, she was the ugly little teenager who thought she was all that, and he was unimpressed.

Ripping a shirt over his head with force, Harry staggered from his room and headed to the Floo Network without so much as a goodbye to his two guardians. He was already late for work and would need to avoid telling Sadie why he was avoiding her. It didn't seem like a good idea to let her know he was stewing all last night about a girl, a girl that had no resemblance to his girlfriend. Sighing, he tossed powder to the ground and disappeared.

Reappearing, Harry strode forward and didn't bother tapping her on her shoulder before ducking down for a hug. 'Morning Alice. Have a good night at home?'

'Oh, morning Harry.' Alice grinned looking far away, she sat down, 'Neville made dinner last night. It was Franks turn to make it but he was on a late night raid.' Harry couldn't help but be reminded that he almost didn't eat dinner because he was too busy thinking of the small, fire-filled brunette in the coffee shop.

Alice looked haunted for a moment, the paleness of her face and the dark bruises from lack of sleep seemed to be more prominent. Suddenly she sat up taller and grinned, Harry wondered if she was thinking of the night before. The dark haired woman chuckled and stared at the framed picture on her desk.

He interrupted her thoughts and his own. 'How do you deal with it?'

'Hmm,' Alice asked, 'what having a husband in the same work?' She shrugged. 'It's not a pleasant feeling, having him on a job without me - wondering who's going to be there to have his back when I'm not.' Alice frowned, scrutinizing Harry. 'We work best as a team and being married for twenty years makes you appreciate and understand someone in every way.'

Harry's green eyes watched her closely, Alice smiled taking his hand. 'Harry, what it comes down to is my love for Frank.' He squinted, confused. 'I love him more than enough to trust him, to know that when he goes out to night raids without me he'll always come back. I'm not about to let him quit his job just because I stay up every night sick with worry.' Alice reached out a hand, comforting the boy in front of her.

The corner of Harry's lip upturned, 'You're a great witch Alice.' She tutted, patting him affectionately. 'No really, you're strong, smart and deal with Neville...' Alice tilted her head and he blushed, embarrassed. 'You're brilliant.'

Worried, Alice grabbed his hands, 'Harry, where is this coming from?'

'Can't I say how much I appreciate my mother-figure?' Alice looked dumbfounded. He leaned forward, grabbing her in a hug. 'I might stop by for dinner tonight. It's spaghetti night, right?' Harry stood up chuckling at the older woman's befuddled look. Walking away he heard her reprimand him from a distance and continued laughing.

'HARRY!'

In mid laughter, he turned to see Sadie who looked sophisticated and pissed out of her mind. Suddenly he wasn't staring at his gorgeous girlfriend anymore. He long brown hair was shorter, more bushy than sleek, her eyes morphing from blue to brown. Harry blinked, his comparison from Sadie to the uptight teenager at the dinner was astounding. He reasoned they looked nothing alike and he really shouldn't be thinking of _her_. He frowned, watching Sadie tap her foot impatiently in a pair of ridiculously high heels. Walking closer to her, he felt a small sense of fear (that she knew he wasn't thinking of her just then) and pride in seeing her still look up at his intimidatingly tall frame.

'Look before you -' Harry was yanked by the front of his shirt before he could finish his sentence and was pulled into her office. He brushed her hands off his chest, shocked. 'Gods Sadie, could have warned a man before you maul him in front of the Department -'

Again he was silenced, this time by a sharp tug at his hair and her lips against his. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't shouting at him and demanding why he didn't find her after work. Harry laughed deep in his throat before he lent down and thoroughly kissed his girlfriend. All thoughts of Hermione - bushy haired - Granger leaving his mind.

For the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not perfect considering I haven't written in so long. Remember, comment even if just to yell at me. PS, the next installment should be here Thursday. :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Foreword: Is it bad to say don't hate me, but I know you all do? Yes, I am alive... No, you're not allowed to kill me. Sorry -  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nada. I got nothing besides my laptop and my brain.**

* * *

><p><em>'Oi, Harry-kins, I know its past your bedtime but we need to talk ...' Harry slammed himself down on his desk, latching his arms around his knees and trying to look enraptured by the sky. Sirius threw open the door and he didn't even flinch at the broad grin on his godfathers face. He tried out his Wizard Chess face, hoping not to give away that he heard anything. It seemed to be working, until Sirius' eyes crinkled at the corners before he swiftly turned to James. He held out his hand, 'Pay up.'<em>

_James narrowed his eyes and saw that Harry was indeed looking too pleased. Waving away Sirius, he stepped farther in the room passing by his son and lent against the window frame. James studied him._

_'So you heard, ay?' James eyes narrowed and Harry felt his excitement fade like letting a balloon lose air._

_'Yes.'_

_James nodded, rolling his eyes and sighing when he saw Sirius nudging Remus so much that the once Head-Boy pushed him forcefully from the room and left shortly behind him. 'And, we have ground rules for this.'_

_Harry felt his excitement bubble again, 'I know.'_

_'Good, so here they are,' James' voice immediately hardened, even if it was only slight, 'You're to go to every class, and you're joining the Gobstones and Chess clubs. You can try out for the Quidditch team, frankly I'd be insulted if you didn't, but I want most of your focus to be on school.' Harry bit the inside of his cheek and barely held a laugh when a loud cough was heard behind his closed bedroom door. James huffed, hollering toward the door. 'Fine Moony, he can tutor! Is that what you want?'_

_The door opened and Sirius cleared his throat, shaking with laughter as Moony agreed._

_'This isn't some vacation Harry,' said James, his glasses off while he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, 'you did something unacceptable today - storming to the Malfoy Manor by yourself was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen plenty.'_

_Harry gulped, the only thing holding him back from arguing with his father was the amount of information swimming through his mind. He'd read Hogwarts: A History cover to cover so many times that now knowing he was going to be apart of its ancient past made it possible to recall the most trivial facts. Harry barely noticed James was still talking._

_'- and so, I've not finished figuring out your punishment. But - I will.' Harry blinked at his dad seeing him flounder for ways to chastise his own son. Harry knew it must have been the blinking that did him in because as much as he found it odd, it worked coming from him. It didn't take a genius to figure James was a sucker for green eyes. 'And when I do, I'll be sure to let you know. So, er - goodnight.' James reached over, slapping his son on the back before realizing he was supposed to be angry at him. Harry couldn't help but full on beam at his fathers retreating back._

_This time Harry cleared his throat, 'Thanks.' With a fist on the door handle, James looked at his only son over his shoulder, lingering, before he cracked a painful grin._

_Hazel eyes darted to Harry's desk before he said, 'I'll get you a frame before you leave.' Embarrassed, Harry heard the door click shut when he stared at the picture of his mum still waving a textbook at him._

It had been almost two and a half weeks since James told Harry that he was going to school. The youngest Potter finished his Bounty-Duty after his required two weeks and was well on his way to being back to teaching the midgets in the Junior Aurror Program. Harry hadn't seen the bushy-haired coffee worker since the night Bella-bitch escaped and that within itself was a small victory. He'd even gotten on Sadie's good side lately, bringing her to romantic dinners and even once he took her out dancing. _That_ night wasn't the best, but it definitely got him brownie points -

Yup, life was good so far.

Still lost in his own world, thinking about Hogwarts, Harry missed the entire teasing Padfoot reamed out in their kitchen.

Meanwhile Sirius took his plate from their house elf, Crimp, smirking at the lack of attention he was getting from the youngest occupant. It may be before ten on a Sunday, but usually Harry was more observant than this.

Harry was finally going to Hogwarts. Every kids dream, except that he wasn't a kid. He was almost nineteen, but what did that matter? He was going to Hogwarts. It didn't matter that it was a sort of punishment for him. James liked to remind him numerous times when they broke the news to him, but that didn't change anything.

'Pumpkin juice with your cereal? Well that ones new.' Harry's head snapped to see Moony make his way into the kitchen, eying his breakfast curiously. The eighteen-year old floundered seeing he was in fact pouring the wrong container into his oats and it was beginning to overflow. He started to quickly clean it up with napkins, swearing under his breath, because his wand was tucked away in his room.

'Oh, I was supposed to tell you sooner - silly me,' said Padfoot stuffing his mouth and rolling his eyes when Remus smacked his head with the Daily Prophet before continuing on his way to the coffee, 'anyways, it's me and you today kid, we're going to get you some uniform robes - 'cause you're too scholarly to hang out with us now.'

Remus joined in laughing this time as poor, stunned Harry, tripped and tossed his breakfast from the bowl all over their House Elf.

* * *

><p>'Sweet snitches Padfoot, we've been here for half an hour already and we haven't made it past Quality Quidditch Supplies!' Harry smacked his godfather across the back of his head, then crossed his arms. He cast his eyes around the tightly packed shop before they fell back on his guardian. Sirius was crouched and drooling over the newest racing broom with a couple of ankle-biters.<p>

'Oi you're old enough to get your own robes,' rubbing the back of his head gingerly, Sirius glanced up at Harry, 'you could have just gone without me.'

'What was the whole point of coming with me today then?'

'Can't a man have an excuse to get out into the real world,' deadpanned Sirius. Harry snorted and Padfoot waggled his finger, 'Don't you start on me too, pup. Just because I choose to only be in the Wizagamot and not another job, doesn't mean I'm incompetent. I got five NEWTs, if you remember correctly.'

The eighteen-year old wizard narrowed his eyes, 'I'm more than positive you cheated off Remus.'

'Technicalities.' Sirius shrugged wiping his hands across his pants, 'Anyways, what are we after?'

'So you're done ogling the Firebolt-Three?' Harry stumbled as Sirius hip checked him aside. He huffed using long strides to catch up to the older man, 'You were supposed to help me get some uniform robes then we need to go and get some potion ingredients.'

Padfoot shuddered, pushing the door open, 'You're taking that dingy subject?'

'You and dad were the ones who told me too.' The door chimed shut and the sun's sudden heat burst down on Harry and his companion as they dodged families down cobblestone road. Reaching Madam Malkin's, the younger wizard pushed Sirius back by the neck of his muggle shirt and allowed an rounder, ginger haired woman to enter before them. Sirius fluttered his eyelashes dramatically before curtsying, skirting in front of Harry and disappearing into the shop.

'Good morning, can I help you with anything?' asked a rather skinny, grey haired woman.

'Hullo Madam,' Sirius cut across Harry just as he was beginning to pull out a crumpled piece of parchment from his pant pocket, Harry glowered. 'We're here to get him some Hogwarts robes and place in an order for whites shirts, grey pants and vests. Four of each if you don't mind.' The old woman nodded before scurrying to the back.

Harry scanned the shelves, 'I could've said that myself.' Sirius chuckled, ignoring him.

'Here you go dear.' Harry wasn't new to getting robes fitted and immediately went to stand on the circular level. Sirius sat himself down on a single chair and let out a yawn. Harry rolled his eyes thinking the way his godfather was acting it was going to be a long day.

'Isn't it a bit early before the year for you to be getting new school robes?' The Madam of the shop looked up from the bottom hem at her customer. Harry shrugged.

'Might as well.'

'Ah, last year?' Madam Malkin smiled, 'Forgive me dear, but you're looking much older than the sixteen-year old students I get...'

Harry 's cheeks tinged pink, earning a chuckle from Padfoot. 'It's complicated.' An awkward silence fell on the shop as the owner worked on one robe. Leaving the shop when they placed his school order, Harry and Sirius took off toward the Apothecary.

'I need, a package of Armadillo Bile, fluxweed, wormwood, lacewing flies and some Bezoar's. I could also use some aconite and some of the eyes -' Harry finally looked up from his letter, shooting a friendly smile at the shopkeeper. The man nodded behind the counter pulling a small box of Bezoar's and inching closer to the large jar that held the odd shaped eyes. Harry grinned at Sirius, seeing he was turning a fine shade of green.

'Making Polyjuice Potion are you?' Harry rummaged for his money bag as the man continued to tell him how difficult it was. He must have noticed that Harry wasn't paying him any attention. 'Anything else, sir?' The raven haired wizard shook his head.

'That'll be 35 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 6 Knuts.' While Harry reached across the counter to hand over most of his pocket change courtesy of his last paycheck, Padfoot frowned down at the piled ingredients. 'Sure did clean your clock -' Harry scowled at the owner, scooping up his ingredients and pulling Sirius from the store by his shirt.

'Ugh, where next?' Padfoot wiped at his forehead, glancing with nausea at the newly acquired potion supplies.

Harry took a deep breath. He took all coasts necessary to never go into the single bookstore of Diagon Alley, but there was no going around it this time. 'Flourish and Blotts. And I'll buy you an ice cream when we're done.' Sirius dug his hands in his pockets, grinning at Harry. Obviously he didn't notice, or didn't bring attention, to how Harry was feeling.

'I'll be doing that buying. You're the one that wasted his earned money on going to school of all places.' Shaking his head, Harry followed Sirius as he surged forward to the bookshop.

Finding himself paying in a third store in less than an hour and a half, Harry sulked as he glanced down at the new stack of items he was meant to carry home. It took little to no time for him to find what he needed, he really didn't want to be in the store for more time than he needed to. He'd only ever been in Flourish and Blotts a handful of times with his mother. It was her favourite place and made for interesting family trips on weekends, but after she died, exactly in this store, James put a stop to coming there. Harry didn't bother disobeying him.

Shaking himself from clear visions of beheading Bellatrix for everything she'd done to ruin his family, Harry tried to focus on anything else but where he was. The only thought that came to him was his Gringotts vault at least wasn't going to be less empty than it could have been if he needed to buy every book on his seventh year list. With his mums old, and well preserved school books, and the Potter library (with some of the Black library), he'd been able to find most of the textbooks on his must-have list. Yet he was stuck buying two very large tombs on Muggle Studies and Charms.

Sirius whined, 'Can we leave now?' The younger of the two nodded before thrusting his parcel of ingredients at Sirius and taking up his new books. 'Brilliant, ice cream time.'

He continued, 'About time we left that stuffy bookshop.' Harry winced, storming from the store. When he was clear from the store only did he start breathing clearly again. 'What kind of ice cream do you want?'

Harry sounded dismissive, 'Chocolate I guess.'

'I can never figure out what I want from Fortescues',' Sirius twisted his lips, peering down at the glass casing of all the frozen creams. 'Last time they had this delicious bear paw one... it was to die for.'

'Sirius!'

Standing up straight, Harry and Padfoot both turned around to see Alice striding toward them both. Harry grinned, moving his books to the side to swoop down to hug her before she even got the chance to offer him one. He hadn't seen her in almost four days, being that he worked on the other side of the department floor in the Ministry. He sighed happiy, whenever he seemed to have an internal fight about his mom, Alice seemed to show up and somehow ease his hurt. She ignored Sirius' open arms for his own hug.

She reached her hands up to Harry's cheeks, 'How's home life?' Harry shrugged, grinning down at Alice, she was always so worried about him.

'Just fine.'

Releasing Harry, Alice replied, 'I keep an open mind about these things, especially when it comes to James. Which reminds me, Sirius - what the hell is up with you?'

'I'm definitely getting bear paw.' He looked up from the glass case again to Alice, 'Hm?'

'I finally give in and let you meet one of my friends, and you ditch her after half a date?'

Sirius crossed his arms and said indignant, 'It wasn't half!'

'Nancy said you ran out halfway though dinner because you got called home,' Alice crossed her arms. 'What was needed at home?'

Harry felt Sirius loop an arm around his shoulder and said changing the conversation effectively, 'Harry's going to Hogwarts.' Alice gaped. 'We're buying his school stuff today. Treating the kid to ice cream, and you're ruining what was a lovely day out with his most beloved godfather.'

'Hogwarts?' Alice shrieked, scaring Sirius and Harry, before she tackled the youngest into a hug. 'Oh my, this, this is amazing! You'll get to be with Neville! I'm sure he can help with anything you need.'

'Why would I help a prat like him?' Almost unrecognizable to even his own eyes, Harry laughed and looked past Alice to see his best friend. Besides seeing him once a week ago, it still shocked him how tall Neville had grown over the year and even as he moved to stand near his mother, Harry noticed he was probably nearing his own height of six foot.

'Busy tonight?' Harry leaned over and gave Neville a one armed hug before he retreated and punched his shoulder.

Neville laughed, 'Besides my Charms summer homework - nothing.' Harry scoffed.

'What the fu-' The youngest Potter caught himself while Alice raised an eyebrow at him, knocking back Sirius when he laughed. 'What the hell are you doing homework for?'

'Mum's had me on lock down trying to clean. Essays are much easier, other than that I've been at the Burrow, with Ron's family, y'know?'

Harry frowned, 'The ginger family?' Neville nodded.

'I thought your dad didn't want you coming to Hogwarts, what's this about joining now?' Neville grinned up at his older friend. 'What classes are you taking?'

'It's a long story, I'll explain later.' Harry turned to see Alice staring at him with curiosity, and Sirius was placing his ice cream order. 'Dad's making me take the stupidest ones. I've got Muggle Studies, Potions, Ancient Ruins, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Charms.'

'All those in NEWT level?' Neville let out a low whistle. 'Do you have a death wish?' Harry snorted. 'Forget it, this is beyond brilliant. Hopefully you'll get sorted into Gryffindor, you'd share a room with me and my mates.'

'Can't wait.'

'And then you can try out for the Quidditch team too,' Neville walked to the counter, saying he wanted strawberry before turning back to Harry. 'Ron's on the team, Keeper. It's perfect too, they're looking for a Seeker.' He lowered his voice. 'It'd be even better if you brought some Firewhisky with you.'

Harry grinned at his best mate. He'd missed his best friend during the school year. When Neville wasn't around he didn't spend time with anyone his own age. Some of the graduates from Hogwarts who worked in the Aurror division didn't enjoy working with him because they thought he got special treatment for being there longer than they had. Usually when Neville left for school Harry was stuck in London, he only had few friends and most were his dad's school mates. As Neville continued on about being at Hogwarts, Harry got himself a chocolate cone.

This year would be different than the last. No longer would he be jealous of Neville going off to Hogwarts on September first, standing at the sidelines. He wouldn't need to be waving with a fake smile and then consoling Alice for a good twenty minutes where he almost always promised her to "never ever leave". This time he'd be joining him.

September couldn't come fast enough.

Harry spun on his heal, headed towards the door with Neville close by, ice creams in both hands when a mass of bushy hair narrowly missed him.

'Hey, watch it!' Harry held his ice cream high in the air on purpose and for effect. His glare darkened seeing the teenager from the coffee shop. So much for not seeing her ever again...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DAAA DUNNN...<br>**

**Just an FYI, there's this excellent currency converter I found. (: It helped me with figuring out prices for Harry's school things. In case anyone was wondering...**

**1 Galleon = 17 Sickles = 493 Knuts (:**

**And don't worry, there'll be more Hermione next chapter.**

**AND IM SORRY! I'm trying to post more! I'm working on it I swear. Tell me if it was horrible, seriously. I wrote it and legit just posted right away. Sorry again!  
><strong>


End file.
